The Tale of Falling Stars
by Blue Dragon of Games
Summary: Destiny can be funny sometimes, and a 16 year old girl named Holie is going to figure out just how screwed up hers is. Includes spoilers
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own FF7, and neither do you!  
  
Note: Wha'sup peoples. I know I shouldn't be starting another final fantasy 7 story when I'm already working on another, but this one review I got inspired me to do this. And so. Yet another super spoiler to the FF7 series, but with more detail this time! YAY!  
  
ooOOoo  
  
**_Falling Stars_**  
  
**_Prologue  
_**  
Destiny is a real funny thing sometimes. Here I am, just an average teenage girl, in an average town, going to and average high school with average grades. I have average parents, an average sister, and I have pretty average interests. Everything about me was average, or, at least I thought it was.  
  
I suppose it all began quite a while ago, you know, when the ps1 was the big gaming system. My first game for it happened to be Final Fantasy 7, which, ironically, is the highlight of what this all about.  
  
At first, it was just a game. I mean, really, what else would it be? And after I had beat it for the third time, it got put on the shelf, and I almost completely forgot about it when I got ps2 and gamecube.  
  
A few years later, I decided to play it again, just for the hell of it. You know how that goes. Now when I look back, I wonder if I would have turned it on if I'd known what would happen. Probably not. I was such a jumpy person, a play-it-safe type. But, now that I'm more experienced, I wouldn't of had it any other way.  
  
I still wonder at times if this is all a dream, that my brain was fried out of my head and that I'm in a coma at a hospital somewhere, being a human vegetable. But, if this really is a dream, I don't want anyone to wake me up.  
  
Sometimes, I do miss my average life, were everything is normal and the days are repetitive and ordinary, and I wonder if I'll ever experience that again. But, for now, I am content with my life as it is. Though strange, is always full of adventure and mystery. Keeping me on my toes, even when nothing is going on.  
  
By now, you're probably wondering what I'm rambling on about. I must admit, I haven't been very specific. Heck, I confuse myself at times. Well, if you really want to know, it all started on a summer day . . .  
  
ooOOoo  
  
The sun was bright and there were few clouds in the sky. The weather wasn't too warm, about eighty degrees or so, and a cool wind blew through the valley-ish street of Dream Avenue. A perfect day to go outside for people. Or, well, most people anyway.  
  
Inside the home of 4290 Dream Avenue, one girl sat inside by herself while her parents and sister were out for the day. It's not that they wouldn't let her come; it was just that she preferred to stay inside. So, inside she stayed.  
  
One bad thing about being home by yourself though. There are very few things that you can do to amuse yourself. Really, it all narrows down to four things. Eat, sleep, watch T.V., or play Nintendo.  
  
Well, she wasn't hungry, nor tiered, and there was nothing, and I mean nothing on T.V., so the only option left was to turn on the Nintendo.  
  
Falling dramatically onto her bed, which was conveniently in front of the play station 2, she grabbed the controller and flipped the switch on and turned on the telly, deciding to play whatever game was already in there.  
  
When it loaded, the title to the game came up. Final Fantasy VII, with the trademark meteor going across it.  
  
'I wonder who put this in here.' She thought to herself, knowing for a fact that this was not the last game she had played in her ps2. More like Kingdom Hearts or The Getaway.  
  
The girl shrugged to herself, not really caring what game she played at the moment, as long as it was a game. She clicked the control pad up so that it rested on 'New Game' and pressed the X button for enter.  
  
The screen went black, and the girl sighed in aggravation as it continued to stay black. When it remained black for a whole minute, the girl got up from the bed, even though she was rather comfy, and went up to the ps2.  
  
"Stupid game. Who ever dinked around with it last probably scratched it or something!" She growled to herself, making a move to turn the game off.  
  
Before she could reach the off switch though, the ps2 sent a shock to her, making her recoil back, gripping her hand that was now slightly numb.  
  
"OW! God, what the hell?!" She yelped, looking at the gaming system in shock and confusion.  
  
Suddenly, the blank screen began to fill with words. At first they were just blurry shapes, but soon they took form.  
  
"Journey long and far, On silver wings you'll fly, Helping those whose hearts are true, From a threat that's from the sky."  
  
After a moment, the words faded, and a wind from no-where began to pick up around her. The papers that were in random piles around her room began to fly around her. The girl tried to get away from the portal that was appearing by her ps2, but the wind was too strong, and she found herself being dragged into it.  
  
With one final great pull of the wind, the girl found herself being thrown into the portal, the world around her going black as she lost consciousness.  
  
The wind around her room died down, the papers and other objects hitting the floor as if they weighed more than they did. An eerie silence went though the home as all traces of the girl disappeared from this reality and right into another.  
  
**So begins The Tale of Falling Stars.**  
  
ooOOoo  
  
"Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, And hope that out hearts will blend, Now I step forward to realize this wish. And who knows? Starting a new journey might not be so hard. Or maybe it's already begun. Though there are many worlds, We all share the same sky. One sky, One destiny.  
Kingdom Hearts  
  
ooOOoo  
  
Note 2: So, what do ya think? REVIEW and tell me, or, or, sniff, I'll cry!  
  
Note3: Ummmm. . . I'm going to need ideas on this one, so, please give me ideas, my muse is like, gone right now, and, someone pointing out my errors would be good too. Hey stratadrake! If your there, your pretty good at that.  
  
Man, this one is turning out to be kinda serious. I'll have to rectify that. Smiles


	2. Don't Wake Me Up

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own FF7, and neither do you!  
  
Note: Whelp, I'm back again. This story is sure turning out more serious then my other ones, eh? Remember to review me and tell me what exactly you think of it, it would be highly appreciated.  
  
"If at first you don't succeed, than sky-diving is not for you"

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

"Blah Blah" = talking

'Blah Blah' = thinking  
  
**_Falling Stars  
_**  
**_Chapter 1: Don't Wake Me Up  
_**  
_ Do you believe in fate? That everything is planned out for you before you are even born? That your destiny is set in stone and nothing about it can be changed?  
  
I don't.  
  
There are so many different pathways on your road through your destiny, constantly forking off and heading in a new direction. I wonder sometimes though.  
  
They say that the harder path always leads to the better goals, and that the easier paths will lead you down the trails of ignorance, and, to some point, I have to agree.  
  
But, what if you traveled down the difficult path, and it lead you to nothing? Would the journey there have been worth it? The experiences of joy and sorrow? Or would have it all been in vain?  
  
"Nothing worth getting comes easy." They say, but, at what price? In reality, anything is truly better than ignorance though, being kept in the dark, never knowing what is truly going on around you.  
  
I suppose I'll just let the wind carry my feet in the direction it wants, but, I'll just have to remember to keep my feet on the ground, lest I be swept away by the current.  
_

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

1st person p.o.v. - Holie  
  
I could tell that my body was trying to wake me up. In my semi- conscious state I could make out some noises. Whispers, clanging sounds that seemed to be coming from some metallic thing, the sound of clinking glasses, and what sounded like something hitting a counter. Though the noises seemed to be so close, like I was right next to them, they also seemed so far away, like an echo.  
  
After just lying there for a few minutes, trying to distinguish the ever-loudening voices, I crinkled my nose as I caught whiff of what was undeniably a cigarette. I never really did care too much for the smell, but with my mom being quite the smoker herself, I'm rather used to the smell.  
  
Slowly I cracked my eyes open, immediately regretting it as light assaulted my already burning eyes, making me realize just how much my head was throbbing. I quickly shut my eyes again, groaning.  
  
'Man, I'm going to have this headache for a while.' I thought to myself, bringing my hand up to the bridge of my nose and massaging it, hoping that would calm my headache down some.  
  
I hadn't realized that my actions had drawn anyone's attention until I felt someone lightly shake my shoulder. I was about to tell the person to get lost when whoever it was left on their own, and I sure as hell wasn't complaining. I was still pretty tired.  
  
Right when I was about to go back to sleep though, the person, whoever it was, came back and shook my shoulder again. I groaned, and tried to swat the person away with my hand, but instead, she laughed. Or, at least I though it was a she. It'd be an awful high-toned laugh if it were a guy.  
  
"Glad you're finally up. You've been out for quite a while." She said.  
  
I sighed dramatically, resigning myself to the fate of not getting anymore sleep. I carefully opened my eyes, cautious about the light this time.  
  
Colors swirled together fuzzily; I couldn't make out any objects. Blinking a few times, I sat up and rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hand, then blinked a few more times before yawning.  
  
My vision cleared, and I looked around the area I was in. Pillows and other objects were thrown about; I myself was seated on the only couch. A table was in the center of the room with a few papers on it and to my left was a large screen. Across the room passed the table was an old fashioned computer, it looked like Windows 3.1 or something, and next to it was a pinball machines with strange wires hooked up to it. For some strange reason, this place looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew it from.  
  
Finally, I looked over to my right, where a person was standing, the person who had been shaking me awake so rudely. She had long, brown hair, tied together low. She had red-brown eyes and wore slightly dangling silver earrings. She had on a white belly shirt and a black mini skirt with a black belt, and was also being held up by two overall straps. She also wore red-brown hiking boots and black socks and a pair of red-brown gloves that turned black and went up to her elbows.  
  
'Oh my god is that . . .' my brain started, but then the girl answered for me.  
  
"Hi! Sorry if I freaked you out back there. My name's Tifa. Tifa Lockhart." She said, extending her gloved hand. "And you'd be?"  
  
I must have just sat there for a while because she started looking at me kind of funny. But I didn't care. I was panicking! Wouldn't you?! I mean, seriously. So, I did the first thing that came to my mind. I screamed.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

1st person p.o.v. – Tifa  
  
Being a hostess for the 7th Heaven bar, I've seen a lot of weird things, but I have to say, a girl suddenly dropping out of the roof had to be the oddest thing yet.  
  
At first, we thought that she was a spy for the Shinra, a bunch of assholes that are draining the life out of the planet for their own purposes, and Barret, my friend and leader of AVALANCHE, almost shot her, but Biggs and Wedge had stopped him before he did anything irrational.  
  
When we deduced that she couldn't have been from Shinra, we put the unconscious girl on the couch downstairs, and then Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, Barret, and Cloud went on a mission for AVALANCHE to blow up Mako reactor No. 1.  
  
The group had been gone for about three hours when I went to check up on the girl. I rode down the pinball machine elevator and went up to the girl, shaking her shoulder. She scrunched up her face, obviously not liking it. I let go, and walked over to a dresser and took out some aspirin. After falling through the roof I figured she'd probably have a mondo headache and would probably need it.  
  
I went back to her and shook her shoulder again, and this time she groaned, and tried to swat my hand away. I couldn't help it. I began to laugh a bit. I could see she was waking up, so I said,  
  
"Glad your finally up. You've been out for quite a while."  
  
The mystery girl heaved a big sigh, opening her eyes cautiously. 'The light must be bugging her' I figured. She looked around rather dizzily, rubbing her eyes and yawning, before taking in her surroundings. When she finally looked at me though, her eyes got real wide and it looked like someone hit her brain's off switch of something.  
  
'She's probably wondering who I am.' I thought, then said out loud,  
  
"Hi! Sorry if I freaked you out back there. My name's Tifa. Tifa Lockhart." I extended my hand to her in a sign of greeting. "And you are?"  
  
I waited for the girl to answer, but she never did. She looked like a chocobo-caught-in-path-of-Mako-truck. I looked at her a little odd, and she started almost hyperventilating, and then, she did something I didn't expect. She screamed. And not just a little "Ahh!" either. It was a full- blown "oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-die!" type.  
  
When she finally quieted, I could hear everybody upstairs in the bar go completely silent. I sighed.  
  
'Great. They probably think I'm trying to kill her or something.' I thought, looking back to the disturbed girl.  
  
She was white, looking like she had just seen a poltergeist or something. She was gripping onto the blanket that had been put over her, her knuckles turning white from the grip she had on them.  
  
"No way, no way, no f&!$ing way, this is not happening, it is all a dream." She started saying over and over, then pinched her arm. "OW!" She yelped, then turned even paler than she already was, which, I didn't even think was possible, but, somehow she managed to pull it off.  
  
"Holy shit this isn't a dream!" She wailed, looking like she was about to cry or something.  
  
Meanwhile, I on the other hand was trying to figure out just what in the world she was rambling on about. Whatever it was though, it was really freaking me out, and I knew I had to stop her soon before she had a nervous breakdown or something. So, I did what I usually do to pull people out of their stupor. I slapped her upside the head.  
  
The girl stopped her rambling, and stared up at me with questioning eyes. She also seemed scared about something, but I didn't know what.  
  
"So, let's try this again." I told the blonde-haired, violet-eyed girl, sticking out my hand. "I'm Tifa Lockhart, and you are?"  
  
Slowly the girl reached up and clasped her hand with mine.  
  
"I. . . I'm Holie. Holie Addams." The girl replied nervously. "Ummm. . . tell me. This, really isn't the 7th Heaven, is it?"  
  
"Well, . . . Yes it is. Why?" I replied, a bit confused.  
  
Holie groaned and squished herself into the couch, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She shook her head, seemingly trying to get something out of her head.  
  
"Oh! That reminds me. Here." I said, handing her some chewable aspirin. She mumbled a thank you, and stuffed them in her mouth and swallowed.  
  
"So. What was up with the scream-fest a bit ago?" I asked, sitting down on the floor.  
  
Holie blushed a little in embarrassment, scratching the back of her head.  
  
"I don't think you'd believe me, even if I told you." She said, getting kind of depressed.  
  
"Try me." I replied with a smile, noticing her funk.  
  
"Well, alright. It all started when I was home alone at my house . . ."

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

1st person p.o.v. – Holie  
  
When I was finished with my tale, Tifa was just staring at me, her mouth hanging slightly open. I sighed, and felt my depression come back.  
  
"I told you that you wouldn't believe me." I said, looking down at the floor.  
  
Suddenly I heard laughter, and my head shot up to face Tifa's.  
  
"What?!" I said a bit angry at the bartender.  
  
When she calmed down, she shook her hand at me.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that, well, that's definitely the strangest story I've ever heard! I mean, another world? Seems a little odd to me!" Tifa said smiling.  
  
I groaned and smacked my head against the wall. Tifa looked at me oddly and suddenly her face turned serious.  
  
"You're, not joking, are you.?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"No"  
  
Tifa breathed in deep and exhaled. She stood up and looked down at me. She looked really serious all of a sudden, and it made me feel pretty nervous.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" She asked.  
  
My head shot up, I was caught of by the question. I sighed, and closed my eyes, shaking my head, then opened them again.  
  
"I really don't know." I replied.  
  
Suddenly Tifa brightened, and a smile broke on her face. In all honesty, that scared me more than when she was being serious.  
  
"Why don't you join AVALANCHE? You already know what we do, right?!" She said.  
  
"Well, ya, but . . . I don't know . . ." I said slowly. I sure as hell knew about AVALANCHE. In some cases, more than they did, but I couldn't tell her about that.  
  
"Awe come on. What 'da ya got to lose? We're trying to save the planet you know." Tifa told me.  
  
I was quiet for a moment, thinking about the ups and downs to this. On one hand, if I joined AVALANCHE, if I didn't die when the plate would come down, then a monster or something would definitely polish me off. I barley knew how to defend myself. I knew a little karate, but I hadn't practiced it in about two years, so I was quite rusty.  
  
On the other hand, if I somehow did manage to survive through all that, which, I rather doubted, then I would be up for the coolest adventure of my life. You gotta admit. At one point or the other, every RPG gamer wonders what it would be like to travel along with the main characters and help them, and here, I'm getting a chance!  
  
"Well" Tifa asked.  
  
'Choices, choices.' I thought, than said,  
  
"Alright, but I gotta tell you, I'm completely unarmed, so I don't think I'll be much help to you guys." I answered, hoping it would be enough of an answer to let me stay here, but not having to do any fighting or anything.  
  
She smiled widely again, and that made me all the more nervous. Maybe I should of just said no.  
  
"That's all right. Marlene and me were going to go shopping anyways. We can pick up something for you there. Maybe we should get you some clothes too. Those clothes you're wearing are totaled." She said, helping me off the couch.  
  
I raised my eyebrow at her, and then looked down at myself. My blue jean pants had holes in the knees and my right leg had a rip down by my foot. My shirt had a sleeve missing, and my favorite pair of gloves, the black ones with the gold bracelets on them, were all threaded and torn. Heck, the only thing that wasn't broken was my goggles that kept my blonde hair out of my eyes.  
  
"Guess so . . ." I said slowly, wondering how my clothes got so messed up in the first place.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? The end of the world?! We should get done before Barret and the others get back or they'll be wondering where we went!" Tifa said, dragging my over to the elevator.  
  
We went up to the first floor, and I blushed when I noticed that the whole bar was quiet and everyone was just staring at me. Kind of made me wish that I was wearing my 'Quite staring at me!' T-shirt instead of the plain blue one I was wearing now.  
  
Marlene, Barret's adopted little girl, came out for behind the bar and gave Tifa a hug. I noticed that there was another person behind the bar, probably the person who tends the bar when Tifa's not there.  
  
"Ready to go Marlene?" Tifa told the little brown-haired girl in a pink dress.  
  
"Yes!" Marlene squealed excitedly.  
  
"Alright. Emily, look after the bar for a while for me, will ya?" Tifa called to the other person behind the bar.  
  
Emily nodded and waved to us as we exited the 7th Heaven.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

1st person p.o.v. – Tifa  
  
Shopping turned out to be real interesting. I got done with mine and Marlene's quick enough, and finding new clothes for Holie was pretty easy, though, she was kinda of picky about what she wore. No, the real interesting part was when we were looking for something Holie could arm herself with. It reminded me of a book I read once. What was it called? Oh yeah, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. It reminded me of the part when Harry was looking for a wand, and none of them seemed to fit him. The same thing was going on with her.  
  
First she tried knives. Bad idea. I'm never letting her near them again. Then she tried the bow and arrows. She ended up bruising her arm and nearly shooting the salesman. Next was the staff. Uh uh. At this point I made Marlene exit the shop because I was afraid she might get hurt.  
  
After what seemed like forever, we actually found something that she was pretty decent at. Two things, actually. I know. Amazing. She ended up with a swallow(1) and a pistol. You know, now that I think of it, she seemed awful nervous the entire time. Maybe she's a bit paranoid now. I'd be to if I'd almost decapitated everyone looking for a weapon.  
  
Next up was Materia. This, thank god, was a lot easier then finding her a weapon. She picked out ice, bolt, and cure, three that seemed really good for her. I did find one thing really strange though. She seemed really intoned with the Materia, and I could have sworn that I saw her eyes glow when she held the Materia in her hands before placing them in slots on her weapons and bracer. Maybe it was just the light or something, I'm not sure.  
  
When we were done, the three of us headed back to the bar. The customers were talking again, that was a good sign. I thanked Emily and then showed Holie where the bathroom was so she could get dressed in her new clothes. I also lent her a pair of my extra gloves; since she seemed kind of down that her other ones were in tatters.  
  
About fifteen minutes later she came back out. Her blonde hair was being held back by her black goggles, and she also wore a blue headband under them. She wore a purple belly shirt with a black vest over that, and there also was a black belt across her shoulder down to her side. She also wore blue jean shorts, Black hiking boots and blue socks. Her gun was strapped to her side, and her swallow was held to her back by the belt she wore. Last but not least, she had on the black gloves that I gave her that went half way up to her elbows and her bracer.  
  
"Umm. . . ta da." She said, twirling around in a circle.  
  
"Ouh, you wook pwiddy." Marlene said, making Holie blush from embarrassment.  
  
"You think so? I think I look a little odd." She answered, fumbling with her gloves.  
  
"You look fine." I told her, and it seemed to calm her shot nerves a little.  
  
"Umm . . . you're not going to tell the others about, umm. . . you-know- what, are you?" She asked, eyeing the people at the bar cautiously. When her gaze met theirs, they immediately turned around, chatting with their beer buddies once again.  
  
"Don't worry." I answered the fretting sixteen year old. "I'll let you tell them on your own time. I'll just tell them that you fell from the upper plate or something. It'll be easier to believe than err . . . that." I told her, also now seeing the curious stares of my customers. "Why don't we go back downstairs and wait for the others? I'm curious about what your w . . .hometown is like, and I'll tell you what we'll be doing in a couple of days. It's still gonna be a while before the others get back. "  
  
"Uh, okay." She answered, following me back to the elevator.  
  
When we were downstairs, she sat back down on the couch and I sat on a pillow on the floor.  
  
"So," I started. What's your world like?"  
  
"Well, in my world, there are no platform cities like Midgar, well, maybe in Japan, and there are no such things as Materia, everything is based off electricity, and there are buildings that can touch the sky . . ."

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

1st person p.o.v. – Holie  
  
A few hours later, the others form AVALANCHE came back. Tifa gave them the story of me falling from the upper plate, and even though they looked like they didn't believe her, no-one said anything.  
  
I was kind of awkward really, meeting the people that I knew from a video game. Oh, and you know what? Cloud's eyes really do glow. It's kind of creepy in a way. I wonder what he would think if I told him I knew what happened. Probably take a swing at me with that Buster Sword of his. -shudder-  
  
I went to a meeting with the members of AVALANCHE, so, I guess I'm officially a member. Damn, I'm going to die. I just know it. It was about 12:30 when the meeting drew to a close, and we all retired for the night. I took the couch again, and Cloud, who was staying here at the bar too, slept on the floor. He didn't talk to me at all, and that left me a little uncomfortable. Talk about the silent type. Geeze.  
  
I suppose the day could have gone worse. I could be dead now, or booted away with nothing to go on, or had someone yell at me a lot. Well, Barret yelled, but that was to be expected. He yelled at everyone. I knew that he had a potty mouth from the game. But, wow. You have to hear it in real life to get the full gist of it.  
  
As I drift to sleep on my first night in being in a new world, I can't help but think of one question.  
  
_'Why in the world did I wake up this morning?'_  
  
**So ends the first part of The Tale of Falling Stars.  
**

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

"I linger in the doorway 

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops

As they're falling tell a story  
  
In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos – your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light  
- Imaginary: Evan Escence

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Reviews  
  
Callmekitty: Well, you're my first review for my story. Thanks. I'm glad that you like it so far, and I hope that you continue to read and review this. New reviews always make my day. They're like, caffeine or something, they keep me going. Again, thanks.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

(1)- A swallow is a two sided sword, the thing to hold it being in the middle. If any of you people have played Chrono Cross, it's that thing that Serge has.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Note 2: So, what do ya think? REVIEW and tell me, or, or, sniff, I'll cry!  
  
Note3: Ummmm. . . I'm going to need ideas on this one, so, please give me ideas, my muse is like, gone right now, and, someone pointing out my errors would be good too. Hey stratadrake! If your there, your pretty good at that.  
  
Man, this one is turning out to be kinda serious. I'll have to rectify that. Smiles  
  
Holy Shit people. This is my longest chapter that I have ever done. It's 14 pages long and. . . about 4,130 words long! I know that it may seem like nothing to you other authors out there, but, this is a lot for me! I'm a slow typer, so, I am awed at myself. .

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Questions  
  
What should I do for pairings. I'll already tell you I'm no good with romance, but parings are nice. Also, I happen to be more of a Cloud/Tifa fan, but, I still need to know. 

Should I kill Aeris? Me personally, I hate that part of the game, but if you people want me to kill her . . .

Should Red find another of his specie? If you've seen the ending of the game, he seems to have cubs, so, you'd think he found someone, right?

What should I do with Sephiroth?

Does anyone have idea's for side things that don't involve the main plot? Like one of them getting sick or something?

Should I split them up into groups like in the game?  
  
Please REVIEW and tell me!


	3. Why Me?

* * *

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own FF7, and neither do you!  
  
Note: Yet another chapter to this weird self-insert-ish story. In all honesty, I have no idea where I'm going with this, but if I don't get enough reviews, I'll quit it, so, if you want this story to continue, I better get some REVIEWS! Oh, and remember. All flames will be used to alight my demonic little sister's hair on fire! .  
  
"If vegetable oil comes from vegetables, and corn oil comes from corn, where does baby oil come from?"

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

"Blah Blah" = talking 

'Blah Blah' = thinking  
  
**_Falling Stars  
_**  
**_Chapter 2: Why me?_**  
  
_"The lessons worth learning are the hardest lessons of all."  
  
In all honesty, I can't remember who told that to me. All I remember is getting into quite a bit of trouble and being grounded for about two weeks.  
  
I wonder though. What about the little lessons? Or the ones that get you into so much trouble, and it seems like no-one learned anything. What happens then?  
  
Do you continue on, destined to make that same mistake again? Or can you avoid it?  
  
I suppose though, even if you did learn your lesson, and put it behind you, it can still resurface to haunt you. How do you get rid of it then?  
  
I've met some people who's past mistakes have come back to overshadow them, and the lessons that they learned back then meant almost nothing to them in their present.  
  
I guess all I can do is hope that it never happens to me. But, when the time comes, will my mistakes and lessons come back to haunt me too?  
_

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

1st person p.o.v. – Holie  
  
The next day, I found myself sitting outside on a barrel next to Tifa's 7th Heaven, my patience being tested.  
  
"No way! I'm not gonna." I said crossly to Tifa, who was standing right next to me.  
  
Tifa crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the ground. She sighed and shook her head, then looked at me.  
  
"I don't see why not Holie. You need to figure out how this world works, and since you'll be going on the mission with us. . ." Tifa started, but I interrupted her before she could finish.  
  
"Whow whow whow. Pause, stop, and rewind. Going on the mission with you guys? I never said that I would do that!" I stated, crossing my own arms over my chest. I know that I was being kind of childish, but, there were monsters and stuff in that reactor!  
  
"Well, I told Barret and Cloud that you would be coming. Jessie made up a fake id for you too." Tifa answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And besides, it will test to see how good your fighting skills are." She ended, and started to walk away.  
  
I sat there, wide eyed, blinking a few times.  
  
"What skills?!" I shouted in a panic.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

1st person p.o.v. – Tifa  
  
We had three more days until our next mission. Three short days, and now they were going to be even shorter now since I had to try and discreetly teach Holie how to use Materia.  
  
I couldn't let the others know what I was doing without letting on that Holie was from a different world, and I'd already promised that I wouldn't tell them. And I always keep my promises.  
  
Teaching her was interesting to say the least. I knew that I couldn't show her how to use her swallow(1) or pistol, but I could at least show her how to work Materia, her limit break, and some karate.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Day 1  
  
"Okay. Focus on the Materia. Are you focusing? Okay, now, imagine the bottle getting stuck but lightning. Use the power you feel from the Materia, focus, focus. . . Great! You did it!" I said, coaching Holie until she got a bolt of lightning to strike the bottle we had set up on a trashcan in an ally by my 7th Heaven.  
  
"Wow! I really did it!" Holie gleefully shouted, twirling around in a circle.  
  
"Yep. Now, let's do it again, this time, use you ice Materia." I told her, and watched as she switched her bolt Materia with her ice one.  
  
"Okay, here I go." She said, clutching the ice Materia. Again, I thought I saw her eyes glow for a moment, but dismissed it as I saw the light from the Materia.  
  
"Ice!" She said, and a blast of ice hit another bottle, completely freezing it. "Yay! I think I'm getting the hang of this!"  
  
I smiled and clapped my hands.  
  
"Your doing good Holie. You seem to have a natural talent for Materia. Keep practicing though. As they say, practice makes perfect!" I said, and she smiled too, then went back to working on her Materia.  
  
'Well, at least I won't have to worry to much about the Materia part.' I thought. 'Hopefully the rest will be just as easy'

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Day 2  
  
I blocked a kick with my left arm and somersaulted backwards to avoid another kick. Countering with a punch, I hit my target and sent my sparing partner back a few feet.  
  
"OW! Geeze." Holie groaned, rubbing her now sore shoulder.  
  
"You're not done yet, are you?" I called, aiming to provoke her. It worked, and she threw a punch at me, which I easily dodged.  
  
I aimed a kick at her to her knees, but she sidestepped it and elbowed me in the back. That hurt big-time. I was done fooling around.  
  
I charged at her, surprising the 16-year-old. She tried to get away but I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, causing her to hiss in pain. She struggled some, only causing the pain in her arm to increase.  
  
"Le'me go!" She shouted, stomping down on my foot.  
  
Surprised, I did let go, and she put some distance between us immediately before getting back into that unfamiliar fighting stance of hers.  
  
"I think that we're done for now." I said, getting out of my fighting stance. She saw this, and got out of hers too.  
  
When I saw that she had relaxed up a bit, I suddenly charged her. Not expecting it, it was easy to kick out her feet from under her, sending her flying to the ground. She groaned, shaking her head and looking up at me questionably.  
  
"Never let your guard down when your opponent is near." I said, answering her unspoken question. "Looks like you'll be practicing with your restore Materia again, huh?"  
  
Holie groaned again, thunking her head against the dirt ground dramatically. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Day 3  
  
1st person p.o.v. – Holie  
  
Okay, I gotta admit. The last two days have been some of the hardest I've ever had. Thankfully though, they weren't in vain. I actually learned how to use Materia, which, in itself, it pretty sweet, and yesterday, Tifa helped me remember my karate lessons. She even taught me some of her own techniques. I never beat her once though, but, that's to be expected, she was the martial artist of the game.  
  
But now, she's trying to teach me something I'm pretty damn sure that I can't do.  
  
"I can't do it Tifa, people from my world just can't do that. It'll be no different for me here." I said to the brown haired bar tender.  
  
"Of course you can." She replied, patting my back. "Your problem is Holie, is that you give up way to easy. You won't hear any of us AVALANCHE members give up so easy!"  
  
I could tell that she was trying to help, but it really wasn't working to well. Starting tomorrow morning, my whole life was going to change. Well, more than it already had, it was already pretty messed up. If just the reactor mission didn't kill me, something down the line was bound to. Either way I was screwed, so, I just decided to go with it.  
  
Tifa sighed, probably getting a little frustrated at my silence. I really didn't blame her. It probably wasn't every day she had to put up with some stupid, helpless girl from another world. I'm frustrated at myself too.  
  
"Holie." Tifa started, sounding like my mom when she was telling me my grades could be better. "Everyone has a limit break, and, now since you're here, you'll have one too. It's all inside you, so, quite doubting yourself."  
  
Tifa put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile, before walking back to the 7th Heaven. I sighed and looked down at the dirty, rocky road, if, it could even be called a road.  
  
_'What am I going to do?'_ I thought, sitting myself down, not caring if I looked like an idiot or not. _'I don't really know how to defend myself, and the only effective thing I really have is my Materia.'  
_  
I rolled the said objects in my hand, their soft glow comforting my frazzled nerves.  
  
_'I suppose my pistol would work, I always was a good shot.'_ I sighed again. _'Could I actually kill anything anyway? Monster or not? Tifa and the others have no problem with it. Man, this is all just getting to confusing for me. I don't want to really be like them, but, what else do I have?'  
_  
"What the Hell you do'in out here?! Get off yer lazy ass and get back to the bar!" Shouted someone from behind me suddenly.  
  
I turned around and there stood Barret. The leader of AVALANCHE looked all the more menacing from my sitting position on the ground. He looked kind of angry at something, and I prayed to god it wasn't me.  
  
"Oh! Ah. . . sorry, um. . . sir. I'll just be. . . going now. . ." I stuttered, standing up and brushing my shorts off.  
  
"Wha'cha just stand'n there for? Get your ass in gear! We got a meeting now!" He yelled.  
  
I didn't need to be told twice. I ran to the 7th Heaven, and I could have swore to god I heard Barret laughing behind me.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

"Awright everyone." Barret bellowed to everyone, that being me, Cloud, Tifa, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie, "To'marrow morn'in, we're go'in after the sector 5 reactor. Jessie, have you finished wit the bomb?"  
  
"Yes sir." The red head seated in front of the computer answered, "I did it exactly as the computer said, no more malfunctions this time."  
  
"Good. Does everyone have their ids?"  
  
Everyone held up their fake id cards.  
  
"Well than ya bunch of slackers, I want everyone to meet up at da station at 8:00. Do you all understand?!" Barret said, looking around the small room under the bar.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"N'kay"  
  
"Awright then. Everyone go to bed then. Don't need the bunch of ya fall'n asleep dur'in the mission!"  
  
We all nodded, and most of the group left up the pinball elevator. The only ones of us left downstairs were me, Biggs, and Jessie.  
  
I cracked my wrists, a weird habit of mine that I've had since I was like, three or something, and flopped down on my usual spot on the couch.  
  
_'This will be the last time I sleep here.'_ I thought, pulling a blanket over me. _'When we go to the reactor tomorrow, it's gonna set off the chain of events that will end up destroying the sector 7, and now that I think of it, everything.'  
_  
I rolled over so my face was facing the couch.  
  
_'I can't stop it from happening either.'_ Curling up in an almost ball I put the blanket over my head. _'Poor Jessie, and Biggs 'n Wedge, they don't deserve this.'  
  
_"Hey guys." I said, turning back to face the room.  
  
"Yeah?" Jessie answered back, who was beginning to fall asleep on the computer chair.  
  
"Umm. . . can you promise me something?" I said kind of slowly.  
  
"Depends. What?" Was Jessie's curious reply.  
  
"When you come back, can you get everyone, including yourselves out of sector 7?"  
  
The room was silent for quite a while, and I began to think that they had fallen asleep, but then it was actually Biggs who spoke up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Call it intuition if you will. I just got a really bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen here, and if this area isn't evacuated, many people will die." I answered half-truthfully. I couldn't exactly tell them what was going to happen, or how I knew, so, a premonition would work out best.  
  
"And how would you know that Holie?" Jessie asked with suspicion, but also with a hint of fear.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." I said, "But, please promise me. And don't tell anyone else I told you that, please!"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Guys?" I said uncertainly, wondering if I just blew everything.  
  
"Holie. Answer me truthfully. Do you work for Shinra?" I heard Jessie say.  
  
"No. Never have, never will." I answered in all honesty. There was more silence for a while, than Biggs said,  
  
"Alright. I'll get everyone I can out when we come back, And I won't tell anyone, but if something's gonna happen, I want to stick around and fight it. Maybe I can help prevent whatever you think is gonna happen.  
  
"Same here. I won't ask why you know these things now, but you better tell me later!" Jessie also said.  
  
"But," I started, "You guys will be much safer if you get out too!"  
  
In the dark I could see Biggs and Jessie shake their heads.  
  
"No, as AVALANCHE, and as citizens of sector 7, it is our privilege and duty as fighters to protect this place." Jessie said determinedly.  
  
I nodded slowly, my insides feeling like someone tied up my intestines in little Boy Scout knots.  
  
"O. . .okay, but, promise you'll get everyone out, just to be safe?"  
  
"Promise." The two said at once.  
  
_'At least I may have helped prevent some deaths.'_ I said to myself in my head. _'I just hope Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge will be okay.'  
_  
"Well, G'night." Biggs said.  
  
"Good night." Jessie and me said at the same time.  
  
I rolled over once more so I was once again facing the couch. Yawning, I shut my eyes, images of what may come swirling in my head. The last thought before slumber took me was one question.  
  
_Why me?  
_  
**So ends the second part of The Tale of Falling Stars**  
  
ooOOoo  
  
It's a new day, but it all feels old 

It's a good life, that's what I'm told

But everything it all just feels the same  
  
And my high school, it felt more to me

Like a jail cell, a penitentiary

My time spent there it only made me see  
  
I don't ever wanna be like you

I don't wanna do the things you do

I'm never gonna hear the words you say

'Cus I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be  
  
You. . . don't wanna be just like you

What I'm say'n is This is the anthem, throw all your hands up

You, don't wanna be you  
  
Go to collage, a university

Get a real job, that's what they said to me

But I could never live the way they want  
  
I'm gonna get by, and just do my time

Out of step while, they all get in line

I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind  
  
Do you really wanna be like them

Do you really wanna be another trend

Do you wanna be part of that crowd

'Cus I don't ever wanna

No I don't ever wanna be you. . .  
  
The Anthem-  
Good Charlotte  
  


* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Reviews  
  
Kitty: Thanks for reviewing me again, I really appreciate it. As for your idea, yeah, I think that's a good one. I'll probably do it. . If you got any more ideas, feel free to review and tell me! Sorry if the Harry Potter reference weirded you out. I won't make any outside references anymore. It had just kind of popped into my head at the time and I put it in.  
  
Gijinka Destroyer: Don't worry, I don't want this to be a Mary-sue story. My character definitely isn't going to be the strongest or most beautiful or anything. Hell, she's going to be paranoid 'n stuff for a while yet. As for the digimon thing, well, I had to figure out SOME way to get her over there, and that's all I could think of at the time.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

(1)- In case you people didn't see it before, a swallow is a two sided sword, the thing to hold it being in the middle. If any of you people have played Chrono Cross, it's that thing that Serge has.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Note 2: So, what do ya think? REVIEW and tell me, or, or, sniff, I'll cry!  
  
Note3: Ummmm. . . I'm going to need ideas on this one, so, please give me ideas, my muse is like, gone right now, and, someone pointing out my errors would be good too. Hey stratadrake! If your there, your pretty good at that.  
  
Man, this one is turning out to be kinda serious. I'll have to rectify that. Smiles  
  
Now, let's see here. This chapter is about 12 pages long and. . . 3,000 words long. Definitely not bad for me. In the next chapter, they'll all be going to the sector 5 reactor. I know, I know, you just can't wait, can you?  
  
Oh, and I want at least 5 more reviews before the next chapter comes out, so, unless you want this story to go on hiatus, I insist that you review.  
  
Other than that, Have a nice day!

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Questions  
  
What should I do for pairings. I'll already tell you I'm no good with romance, but parings are nice. Also, I happen to be more of a Cloud/Tifa fan, but, I still need to know. Should I kill Aeris? Me personally, I hate that part of the game, but if you people want me to kill her . . . Should Red find another of his specie? If you've seen the ending of the game, he seems to have cubs, so, you'd think he found someone, right? What should I do with Sephiroth? Does anyone have idea's for side things that don't involve the main plot? Like one of them getting sick or something? Should I split them up into groups like in the game?  
  
Please REVIEW and tell me! 


	4. Train Rida

* * *

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own FF7, and neither do you!  
  
Note: Woot! Nother chapter! Am I good or what? Wonder how far I'm gonna get with this story? Who. . .knows. . . Oh, and remember. All flames will be used to alight my demonic little sister's hair on fire! .  
  
"If there are innocent bystanders, does that mean there are also guilty bystanders?"

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

"Blah Blah" = talking 

'Blah Blah' = thinking  
  
**Falling Stars  
**  
**_Chapter 3: Train Ride  
_**  
1st person p.o.v. – Holie  
  
The next day came way to soon for my liking. It seemed like I had just fallen asleep, and I was already being rushed over to the station. Actually, now that I think of it, did I get any sleep last night? I never remember falling asleep. . .  
  
"Coming Holie?!" I heard Tifa call from the entryway into the train.  
  
"Yeah." I yelled back, and increased my walking speed to the train.  
  
When I got to the train, I hopped inside, and the conductor shut the door behind me.  
  
_'Guess I was the last one.'_ I figured, and sat down next to Tifa on one of the blue benches that were lined up against the wall.  
  
The train suddenly gave a jerk, and I knew that the train had started. Turning myself a bit, I stole a look out the window. There really wasn't much to see since we were still under the plate in a tunnel in the slums, but watching the blurred brick of the tunnel soothed me a bit.  
  
"Nervous?" I heard Tifa ask next to me.  
  
I sighed and looked away from the window, facing her.  
  
"More than you'll ever know." I stated to her truthfully. In all honesty, I wasn't just nervous, that was an understatement, more like scared outta my mind. I knew exactly what was going to happen there, but I couldn't tell her what I knew. I couldn't tell anyone.  
  
"That's okay. The first mission is always the scariest, but there's always that exiting thrill about it of not knowing what could happen." Tifa said with a laugh, and I nervously laughed along with her.  
  
_'Oh yeah, exiting trill. Right. If only you knew Tifa'_ I thought, mentally shaking my head.  
  
Tifa stood up, stretching herself a bit, than said,  
  
"Well, I'm going to go talk to Cloud. We'll be leaving soon, so get ready, okay?  
  
I nodded, and also stood up, walking more towards the front of the car. I sat myself down again, and began to check over my stuff. When I was almost done, I saw the Shinra employee in a red suit that I remembered from the game.  
  
"This is why I hate the last train, Geeze." He said, looking over at Barret who had practically declared himself king of the train. His feet were up and he was lounging back on the benches.  
  
Barret suddenly stood up, and marched over to the Shinra guy, who I could see was beginning to sweat when he realized that Barret heard him.  
  
"You say'n sumthing?" Barret yelled to the now really freaked out guy. "I said, You say'n sumthing?!" He said even louder, freaking me out a bit as well.  
  
"N. . . No!" The guy stuttered back.  
  
Barret glared at him, but then went back to his seat.  
  
"Oh man, oh man, I can't wait to brag about this to the guys back at work!" I heard the guy say under his breath, and I rolled my eyes.  
  
_'Not much to brag about.'_ I thought, and then went back to looking out the window.  
  
Suddenly, the light above my head blared red, and I instinctively looked around to see what was going on. I noticed that the others were doing the same as well, and Barret also looked pretty pissed. Overhead, I heard the speakers come on. The words were a bit staticy, but you could still understand what was being said.  
  
"Unidentified passengers located in car number one. Preparing lockdown."  
  
"Shit! Someone blew it!" I heard Barret yell.  
  
"Come on! If we keep moving up the cars, we should be able to get by the lockdown." Tifa said.  
  
We nodded, and headed out of the first car just as it locked behind us.  
  
"Car one locked down. Preparing car two lockdown." The speakers overhead blared.  
  
"Hurry up!" Cloud shouted over the crowd of confused people.  
  
I pushed my way through the other people on the train, hearing some rather colorful profanities as I accidentally stepped on their toes or pushed them out of my way a little bit too hand. When I reached the end of the car, I quickly stepped through.  
  
Looking ahead of me, I saw the others open a door that led to the outside. Pushing through same more people, mumbling apologies as I went, I reached the others just in time to see Tifa jump out of the train.  
  
"Aren't you going to go?" I heard Cloud say to Barret.  
  
"A leader always waits till the end." The large man replied.  
  
Cloud shrugged and jumped out of the train car as well.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for blondie? An invitation? Get mov'in!" Barret yelled to me, pointing out the door.  
  
I glanced out the door, watching the rails zip by at alarming speed. I felt my insides queeze over on me.  
  
"Umm. . . I don't really think I shou. . ." I started, but didn't get to finish my sentence as Barret grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the train with him.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" I cursed loudly as I went flying out the door and hit the ground, rolling some.  
  
When I stopped rolling, I just laid there on my back on the ground for a moment, trying to regain my thoughts that seemed to have been left on the train, 'cus all that was coming to me now was 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god . . .'  
  
My left arm was hurting, nothing serious, but I could feel it bleeding some. Pulling myself up into a sitting position, I took out my restore Materia. Feeling the usual calming warmth that I got from the small sphere, I concentrated on healing my arm. The stone glowed green for a moment, and I could feel the healing effects already start. Within moments, there was no pain in my arm and it wasn't bleeding anymore. Smiling, I put the Materia back and stood up, brushing myself off.  
  
"'Bout time you got off your ass. The others are this way. Hurry up now and follow me." I heard Barret say not to far away from me.  
  
I looked over to him and nodded, following him down the subway.  
  
We walked down the subway for about ten minutes before we encountered Tifa and Cloud waiting for us. The two nodded to us, and the four of us continued walking down the subway together.  
  
We walked in silence for quite some time, and it was beginning to unnerve me. Wouldn't you be uncomfortable too if you were walking down a spooky tunnel in complete silence except for random dripping noises and scratching sounds echoing off the walls?  
  
I took a deep breath and exhaled it, then began cracking my wrists like I had done the night before. The sound began echoing, making it all the more louder.  
  
"Stop that." Cloud said, and then continued looking ahead of him. I cracked it one more time for good measure, then stopped.  
  
I huffed a bit, and the tunnel returned to that eerie silence once more.  
  
More time passed by, and I was beginning to wish that a monster would show up so something exiting would happen, but it never did.  
  
_'Whatever happened to all those annoying random encounters you always get in the game?'_ I thought to myself grumpily. _'And I know this tunnel was never this long in the game. Are we lost or something?'  
_  
Just when I was about to give up an ever reaching the end, something ahead of me caught my eye. I blinked a couple of times, looking at the yellow green bars of laser light with mixed feelings.  
  
On one hand, I didn't need to walk around that stupid subway anymore, but and the other hand, that meant we were at the reactor, and in my book, that's BAD!  
  
When we got there, Cloud went up and inspected it for a while, and then he shook his head.  
  
"We can't go any further than this." He said, then looked around, seeing the vent I was hoping silently to myself that he'd miss. "Looks like we'll have to continue through here."  
  
Everyone, including myself, looked over at the vent. It wasn't all that big, and Barret would certainly have one hell of a time getting trough it, but, it was the only option left to get into the reactor. Have I mentioned that I didn't want to go?  
  
"You've gotta be shitt'n me! There ain't no way 'n hell I'm climbing into that thing!" Barret shouted at the spiky haired blonde. "What if I get stuck or sumthin', huh? What then?!"  
  
Tifa looked like she was going to agree with Barret. Not about the whole 'go into the vent' plan, but about the part of Barret getting stuck. I had to admit, I felt sorry for Barret too. In the game, you just see Cloud go down, never anything about Barret.  
  
"Well, do you have any other ideas?" Cloud questioned to the large man.  
  
"Well,. . .no. . .but." Barret stumbled, looking around to see if there were any other ways.  
  
"Then stop complaining and come on!" The blonde finished, jumping into the vent.  
  
Tifa turned and gave Barret an apologetic look before she too jumped into the vent, leaving just Barret and me. I stood there, shifting my weight side to side before groaning.  
  
_'I'm gonna die.'_ I thought pessimistically before I too jumped into the vent.  
  
The vent was old and dusty, and I could hardly tell where I was going. Thank god that it was a one-way vent or I knew that I would definitely get lost. Behind me, I heard a loud 'THUNK!' and cursing that would make a sailor blush.  
  
'There's Barret.' I told myself in a game show tone, weirding myself out a little bit.  
  
After going through the vent some more, I couldn't help but thank god that I wasn't first. Poor Cloud, he probably had to deal with a bunch of spider webs 'n stuff.  
  
Eventually, I came across a steel ladder leading down. Taking a deep breath, I climbed down it to where I knew the reactor would be. At the bottom of the ladder, I could see Tifa and Cloud. Cloud being covered in stick gray webs and Tifa trying to get them off.  
  
_'Cool. I was right.'_ I thought, and went down the rest of the ladder.  
  
"Having a little trouble Cloud?" I said a bit teasingly, but good- naturedly.  
  
"Pffffftt." Was the only sound I got from Cloud in reply.  
  
I laughed and helped Cloud get off all the spider webs. They were pretty strong webs and were even holding down his gravity defying pointy hair.  
  
A few minutes later, Barret came down the ladder. He was purple in the face and looked about ready to seriously break something. He just passed by us grumbling out a "Come on lazy asses." Before going down another ladder.  
  
Cloud shook his head in a vain attempt to get the rest of the webbing out of his hair, before going down the ladder as well. Tifa and me looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the two boys.  
  
_'This is proving to be more interesting than I first thought'  
_  
**So ends the third part of The Tale of Falling Stars  
**

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Catch me as I fall 

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drive me into madness

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away

Don't give into the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep, never die  
  
I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away

Don't give into the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep, never die  
  
Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaken all I've fallen for

I rise to meet the end  
  
Whisper-  
Evan Escence  
  


* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Reviews  
  
Kitty: Cool, you've reviewed every chapter so far! Yay! Well. . . there have only been three chapters, four if you count this one, but, anyway, I'm still happy! I'm glad that you like this story so far too! It makes me very happy. .  
  
Moody Clay Kitten: Hey! You changed your pen name! Didn't like your other one?

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Note 2: So, what do ya think? REVIEW and tell me, or, or, sniff, I'll cry!  
  
Note3: Ummmm. . . I'm going to need ideas on this one, so, please give me ideas, my muse is like, gone right now, and, someone pointing out my errors would be good too. Hey stratadrake! If your there, your pretty good at that.  
  
Man, this one is turning out to be kinda serious. I'll have to rectify that. Smiles  
  
Okay. 2,500 words for this chapter is what I got on this computer. This is cool. I'm only at the second reactor and I've already got 10,000 words for this story! This is so cool. I'm proud of myself!  
  
If anyone is interested, I have a really weird Pokemon/FF7 Mary-Sue type story I wrote too. It's 40,000 words long at the moment, so it'll keep you reading it for awhile. It's weird though, and it's a humor story, but if you like that kind of thing, go check it out!  
  
To hell with the 5 reviews I guess, but PLEASE REVIEW! I get so sad when no one reviews my stories. It makes me feel like no one likes me when I don't get any!  
  
Well, take care people!

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Questions  
  
What should I do for pairings. I'll already tell you I'm no good with romance, but parings are nice. Also, I happen to be more of a Cloud/Tifa fan, but, I still need to know. Should I kill Aeris? Me personally, I hate that part of the game, but if you people want me to kill her . . . Should Red find another of his specie? If you've seen the ending of the game, he seems to have cubs, so, you'd think he found someone, right? What should I do with Sephiroth? Does anyone have idea's for side things that don't involve the main plot? Like one of them getting sick or something? Should I split them up into groups like in the game?  
  
Please REVIEW and tell me!


End file.
